


Of Bats and Birds

by Icechild



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Blood, Bonding, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tooth Rotting Fluff, batclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots of the batfamily and cute little scenes I've made. If you want some cute father son bonding or brother bonding. If you want them hurt, sick, nightmare ridden. If you want them getting icecream or playing with animals or having tickle fights. It's all here.





	1. Good Cop Bad Cop (Fluff)

Dick Grayson, Batman's first Robin, currently he's the only Robin. At nine years old he had just started his work as a hero and he had already taken the whole of Gotham by storm. Everyone knew about the small brightly colored bird that flew beside Batman in the night. He had won everyone's hearts, even some of the villains. Some officers of the GCPD would stand up with Gordon on the roof for a chance to see the small boy. His laughter was a legend in Gotham, nearly as strong as Batman's himself. The female officers, Gordon had noted, always seemed to fawn for the tiny child as if he were their own son. So when the batsignal lit up the sky and Gordon waited to tell them that they needed help he wasn't surprised to find a large number of his department standing in the stairs or drifting onto the roof to see the dynamic duo. None of them had ever seen them approaching or leaving the building but that didn't mean that they would stop trying.

When the duo did show up Batman landed with his usual silence and Robin perched himself on the edge of the building. Gordon would be scared for him sitting in such a dangerous position if he didn't know that he and Batman used the roofs of Gotham City as their own personal playground.

"Commissioner." Batman greeted in his usual gruff voice while Robin gave a large smile that was brighter than the light in the sky.

"Batman, Robin. We need your help."

"Arkham breakout?"

"No. We have Deadshot in custody downstairs, the issue is he's not talking. Cops don't scare him anymore, and I think the only way we're going to get him to talk is if you interrogate him."

"He'll talk. Robin."

At the mention of his name Robin rolled off the edge and trotted up to Batman's side. "Yeah Boss?"

Jim watched Batman look down at his protege and give the faintest of smiles. A smile that only people who knew him really well could tell it was even there.

"Are you up for a game of good cop bad cop?"

If it was even possible the boy lit up even more and started to bounce on his feet. "For real? Yes!"

All of the GCPD smiled just by being in the bird's presence when he was like this. It was a wonder how he even worked with Batman, Mr. tall dark and brooding, but then again, he wasn't called Boy Wonder for nothing. The duo followed Gordon down to Deadshot's cell and Batman led the way in. Everyone was gathered around to watch and they were all confused when they watched Robin follow Batman into the room but never appear inside.

Deadshot scoffed, "What? They get too scared and send you in to talk to me? You don't scare me Batman."

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"There's no one else in here, so unless you're talking about the 'power of God' or something I-"

He was cut off by the missing nine year old appearing right in front of Deadshot's face. He was presently hanging upside down from the light fixture. While Deadshot was caught off guard Robin shot a hand out and grabbed his shirt collar bringing their faces about an inch apart.

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself if you couldn't even tell I was in here with you. You see Batman's right. He's not the one you should be afraid of."

His face no longer carried the bright, blinding smile it had on the roof. Instead he had a glare that could rival Batman's and with a speed to make Flash jealous Robin was off the light and sitting on Deadshot's shoulders, resting his elbows on the mans head and swinging his legs back and forth like he was bored.

"Now you're going to tell me and my partner everything we want to know or I'm going to get angry."

At that point Batman pulled a cup of coffee from no where and offered it up to Deadshot who currently looked terrified to move.

"Coffee?"

"Get the kid off of me."

Robins frown grew and some officers would swear they heard him growl. He flipped off and landed next to Batman across the table and leaned in with the most deadly expression anyone had ever seen.  "You don't get to make any demands in here. You're a prisoner. You break the law and we put you away. And unless you want to be on my personal list to track and hunt for the rest of your life then-"

"Alright! Alright, I'll talk just get the kid away from me!"

The GCPD didn't know what to do as they all watched Robin lean away and glower at him while blending into the shadows. "You'll tell them everything you know."

"Yes! Just leave me alone!"

Robin led the way out of the room and he kept up his serious look the whole way into the brightly lit hallway. The officers who had been in front of the door parted and backed away to make room for the bird. No one had ever seen him like this, it reminded them that he was truly a Bat. Once Batman latched the door behind him Robin's face lit up again and he immediately started bouncing with joy as he ran to Batman.

"I did it! I scared him! Just like you!"

Every single person in the room felt their hearts melt in their chests, even Batman. It was proved when everyone saw the proud loving smile that crept to his face as he ruffled the tiny birds hair.

"You did. I'm proud of you Robin."

The boy giggled and leaned into Batman's touch while creeping closer to his leg and partially hiding himself in Batman's cape as he noticed everyone staring at them. Batman schooled his expression and looked back at Gordon who still had a proud smile seeing his old friend finally finding happiness.

"He's all yours Commissioner."

"Thank you Batman. Or should I say, thank you Robin. Who would have thought you'd be bad cop in this partnership?"

Robin came back out and gave a beaming smile to Jim. "Batman said I have to practice more on my interrogation skills."

"Well I think you've got it down son."

Jim watched his smile grow and Robin bounced while he walked with Batman out of the building to head out on their patrol. He might be a Bat, but he will always be a bird too.

 


	2. Squirt Guns (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Jason training to be Robin playing with squirt guns in the yard. Fluff.

Flip, kick, jump, shoot, repeat. 10 year old Jason Todd ran around the yard in front of Wayne Mannor following all of these steps. He'd been at it for around an hour but his opponent just wouldn't go down. He went in to shoot again only to find that he was out of ammo. His opponent saw it too and moved in. Jason felt the barrel of the gun press into his temple.

"Are you going to pull the trigger or just stand there?"

"Patience little brother. If you aren't careful you're going to get killed when you go out as Robin next week."

"Shut up Dick."

His big brother, Dick Grayson, was there to help him train. They were going over firearms and how to dodge and everything that goes along with it. Squirt guns of course. Dick had a pale blue squirt gun and Jason, much to his dismay, had a lime green pistol. He was put at the disadvantage to see how well he could cope.

Dick held out a hand and helped Jason up from behind the barricade he had made behind a bush. They looked around at the wet walls and grass, the muddy areas that they slid through, and all the piled up hay bales and other obstacles. You could certainly tell that children had been playing war in the yard. Jason scrambled on top of a hay bale perch and sat with his legs over the edge while Dick climbed up next to him.

"You excited?" Dick wanted to know how his little brother was handling the huge thing he was about to take.

"Of course I am! I get to be Robin! The Boy Wonder! It's going to be amazing!"

They both laughed a little before slipping into a happy silence while they watched the sun begin to set in the sky.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever be as good as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're Bruce's favorite, and you're the first one. He always talks about how well you did in training."

"Jay, don't worry about any of that. You'll be a better Robin than me, I bet it."

"But what if I don't follow his order's the right way? What if I don't understand them?"

"Not listening to Batman is basically the main goal of being a Robin. You'll be fine. You'll fly higher than me, after all, I'd be a pretty terrible big brother if I couldn't teach you everything I know."

The door opened to reveal Alfred standing there with a small smile on his lips.

"Dinner will be finished soon. Come inside and get yourselves cleaned up before it's time to eat."

He closed the door again and the two boys looked at each other before Jason launched off the hay.

"Last one in cleans the Batcave!"

"No way you little twerp!"

Dick launched himself at his brother and they ended up wrestling while running to get inside. Bruce had to pull them apart and they ate dinner covered in mud and grass but with huge smiles on their faces.

While Jason watched them get ready for patrol he ran and hugged his big brother.

"Stay safe. You need to teach me how to fly higher than you."

With a smile on his face Dick ruffled his little brother's hair and hugged him close. "Sure thing, love you little bro. Oh, and uh, before I forget, I totally was inside first."

Jason turned to see Alfred with the cleaning supplies in his arms as his brother twirled away. "What?! No way! Dick!" He saw his big brother flip his way over to the Batmobile and give a salute. "I take it back! You're a terrible brother Dick!"

The only thing he was met with was Dick's infamous cackle and the revving of the Batmobiles engine as he was left in the cave. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder and talked to him with a smile on his lips. 

"Master Dick always took five hours to clean this cave, I bet you could do it in less."

 By the time Bruce and Dick were back from patrol the cave was spotless and Jason was sitting at the kitchen Island with a plate of cookies all to himself for cleaning the cave in three hours. He made sure everyone knew he beat Dick's golden standards. By the time the next week came, Gotham had herself another brightly colored Bird, and this one, she made sure he flew high.


	3. Robin Takes the GCPD (Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a crisis has the Justice League off planet, defending Gotham falls to the shoulders of a young bird. For his backup Robin takes over the GCPD and defends Gotham to his dying breath.

There was a crisis up in space, the league was out taking care of it. That left their young partners in charge of protecting their cities and handling any crisis that were to happen down on earth while the league was away. 13 year old Dick Grayson was sitting down in the Batcave in his Robin uniform watching the screens to figure out what all was going on. Bruce had been gone for three days and he was worried. His adoptive father sent him a message every night to tell him to stay safe on patrol and a report of events that were happening in space. It was the only reason Dick knew Bruce was even still alive. His screen lit with a message from Bruce that said that a ship of aliens had broken past and was heading to Earth, the league wouldn’t be able to stop it and Dick had to be ready. Immediately he used the WE satellites to find where the ship was and where it was headed. When he found the landing target he felt his stomach drop. Gotham, the ship was headed straight for Gotham. Instantly he grabbed his cycle and zoomed out of the cave to the GCPD. He knew he would need help but he also knew his friends were busy, besides, no capes in Gotham was still a rule. 

His bike screeched to a halt outside the large building and he ran inside. The precinct nearly stopped all movement as the took in the sight of a rain soaked Robin without Batman and no smile on his face. It was so rare that they used a door that everyone was immediately on edge. They almost never see Robin without a smile on his face so the fierce look he wore now made sure every officer in the building knew it was serious. 

Gordon came down the stairs and went right up to the young man, because that’s what he was, he had seen too much to be called a child anymore. 

“Robin, what is it?”

“Commissioner. We need to talk, in private.”

They walked over to his office and closed the door.

“What’s happening? Where’s Batman?”

“He’s in space. The whole Justice League is. There was an impending alien invasion and they went out to stop it before they got too close to earth. One of the ships got away. Batman sent me an alert that it was headed to earth. I did the math, Commissioner, it’s heading for Gotham.”

“What do we do?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure.” 

He was hating himself for this. He didn’t know what to do. He was Batman’s partner, he’d been his partner for five years and he couldn’t figure out what to do. He’d seen Batman take down hundreds of alien invasions. He had friends who were aliens, but when he was left alone it was like all his confidence and ideas left him. 

He was brought out of his musings when Gordon put a hand on his shoulder. “I know that look. Stop what you’re doing, you have help, you don’t have to do this alone. Batman might not be here but you are still the Boy Wonder. We didn’t give you that name without a reason.”

He gave a small smile and Jim felt his heart lifting again. He hated it when the bird didn’t smile. 

“Thank you Commissioner. I needed that.”

“Anything you or Batman need, the GCPD will be there.”

Robin looked out the window and thought for a moment before his face turned grave. 

“I have an idea. We need to evacuate downtown, give me five miles. And make sure everyone is inside.”

“What’s your plan?”

“I’ll handle everything else, just worry about keeping the civilians safe.”

When he tried to turn to leave Jim grabbed his arm. “Robin. If you’re planning to get yourself hurt, I can’t let you go.”

“Commissioner-”

“No. I may not know your name but if you think I wont put you in a holding cell to keep you safe then-”

“Jim!” He fell silent at once. Robin had never used his name before. He looked at the young man in front of him. Saw that he was no longer the tiny child that had followed Batman so closely. He was older, his muscles were more defined, he stood taller, stronger, with more confidence. He was a hero, and Jim wanted to believe he was more than human but he knew the truth. “We don’t have a choice. A hero protects everyone they can. I intend to do just that. You worry about civilians, I’ll handle the aliens. Whatever happens, Gotham will carry on, so will the world. If...if I don’t come back, hold on to my bike, Batman will come. Someone will take over the mantle. Afterall, Robin can never die.”

“Yes you can you’re-”

“I’m just a kid who lives in Gotham, I’m nothing important. Robin’s a legend. He’s a hero.”

Jim knew what he meant. If he was killed then someone could take up the mask. As much as he hated to admit it kids died in Gotham all the time. No one would think anything of another one. Robin couldn’t die, but the kid under the mask could. Because he was wasn’t he. A kid. He was so young, and even though he had seen so many things he wasn’t serious like his mentor, he wasn’t rebellious like teens, he wasn’t down in the dumps over life like others. He still held the light he had since day one. He was happy and talkative, he held all of his boyish charm and no matter what he saw he carried on with innocence and the resilience only a child could use. 

“Good luck, and make sure you come back.”

“I will, like you said, I’m not called Boy Wonder for nothing.”

After that Robin flipped out the window and Jim came out of his office to find the whole GCPD waiting to see what happened. 

“We need to evacuate downtown. There’s an alien invasion coming. Our job is to keep the civilians safe and indoors. Our Boy Wonder will handle the rest.”

* * *

Hours and hours had gone by, the ship had landed just as everyone had gotten to shelter. The GCPD wanted to go out and help badly but they knew to follow the plan. They could hear all of the fighting, it was loud. Eventually it fell silent but there were no sounds from outside. Everything was silent until the main doors started to open. All of the officers were on edge and had guns aimed at the door. They were ready for aliens, civilians, anything like that, they weren’t ready for Robin to stick his head in. He was soaked to the bone in rain, sweat, and oil. They all put their guns down and he stepped in fully and closed the door behind him. Jim stepped up to him and started checking him over. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t armed with aliens, they were drones. All I had to do was take them down.”

He gave a smile and all the officers breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. It was short lived when they watched Robin tense up and reach a hand to his ear. 

“What do you mean?”

“How many?”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Robin out.”

He looked at the officers before talking again, the grave expression back on his face. “There’s more ships coming. The League is on their way to help but they won’t beat the ships here. Stay put, I’ll hold them off until the League arrives.”

“No.”

“Commissioner we don’t have time to do this again-”

“You’re exhausted. We can see it. You’ve been fighting for hours and handling everything by yourself, let us help, this is our job.”

Robin looked around the room and saw the determination on all of their faces before sighing, “Alright. I’m not sure what we’re up against. All I know is they have advanced tech, one EMP wave should knock those out. The aliens themselves? We just have to show them that Earth is not theirs for the taking.”

* * *

Another hour went by. Three ships had landed in the center of downtown and Robin and the GCPD were fighting as well as they could. They each got a lesson on how breathtaking a fighter Robin really was. He moved like he belonged in the air. Robin flipped and twisted around all of them in a blizzard of motion.  He twisted around another aliens head and knocked it out while using its falling body as a springboard to fling himself at another one. The officers were trying their best but they learned fast that they were not prepared for an all out alien invasion. They were tired and all of them wondered how in the world Robin was still fighting the way he was. He had to be exhausted, pushed far beyond his limits but he was still going. It gave them all the courage to keep going. One of the officers, James Eden, found himself stuck between two of the aliens. They were both approaching him and had him cornered with his back against a wall in an alley. Just when he thought he was doomed, Robin swooped in and grabbed him. He twisted his body and controlled the arc of the grapple line to fling them back out to where the GCPD officers were currently calling a safety zone. On the way however one of the aliens used its claws and slashed at the Boy Wonder. It tore into his side and Robin yelped while another swipe tore the line and they crashed into the ground. Eden looked up and saw the aliens grouping together and then looked at his young hero. He wasn’t prepared to see blood dripping from Robin’s side or the heave of his chest as he sucked in air and tried to get back up. Eden was a father, he had a little girl at home and a son on the way and he couldn’t help but feel parental looking at Robin like this. He was strong, no one would ever doubt that, but he was a child, and sometimes children needed protecting. With a new found determination to win and protect, Eden drew his gun and fired at the aliens while yelling out to other officers for backup. He would not let the Boy Wonder die today. No one wanted Gotham to lose her light, or worse, no one wanted to face the wrath of an angry, distraught Bat. Two other officers came and fired at the aliens while Eden bent next to Robin. 

“Robin? Talk to me.”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Sure you are kid. Right now, I have to get you safe.”

“I should be helping-” he tried to straighten himself up but had to pause to breathe while pain shot itself through his body. 

“We need to regroup. After that, we’ll…” Eden trailed off while looking at the bird and the blood running down his body. “We’ll see what the commissioner says, okay?”

It must have been good enough because Robin was leaning on Eden while they made their way back to the GCPD barricades. The second Jim saw the Boy Wonder leaning on one of his men he was running over and helping the bird over to a standby gurney. At this point Robin’s head was listing and he was hardly moving on his own. There was a trail of blood from where they had come and Gordon knew it wasn’t good. 

“Robin?”

“..c-commissioner…”

“I’m right here. The league will be here soon, until then I’m getting a paramedic to look you over.”

“N-no..”

“Robin-”

“B-Batman..”

“He’s coming.”

“T-tell...tell him ‘m sorry...W-wanted..to make him proud…”

Before they could stop him, Robin’s eyes were drifting closed behind the mask and then there were shouts from the fight. Shouts that the Justice League had arrived. 

“Where the hell is Batman?!” Gordon was putting as much pressure as he dared onto Robin’s side and he couldn’t spot the Bat anywhere. Wasn’t he supposed to protect this boy? Why did he leave him alone?

“Right here Commissioner.”

He didn’t need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. “Batman.”

“I’ll take him from here.”

“Keep him safe. Make sure that boy flys again.”

As Batman scooped the unconscious Robin into his arms and turned towards the Batmobile Jim spoke again. 

“Be proud of him. He saved the city tonight, even the world.”

He got a gruff nod before the Bats were out of sight.

* * *

In the morning Bruce Wayne was watching the news reports of Robin single-handedly fighting an entire ship of alien drones and then proceeding to save the city again. There was no question that Robin was doing most of the work in the second fight. There had been sneaky reporters out with their cameras sticking out of windows and one of them had managed to get a shot of the Boy Wonder being cut and hitting the ground. Gotham was waiting for news on the Bird but he already knew it would be quiet for a few nights. Everyone seemed to be soft for Robin, even villains who were meant to hate him. Bruce turned off the tv at the arrival of the League and went back to brushing his sleeping son’s bangs from his eyes. Alfred had stitched him closed and given him blood to make up for what he lost and since then he had been resting. Dick would make a full recovery and they expected him to be flying around the city again by the end of the week, after all, they knew it was nearly impossible to make the boy sit still.

It was another hour before Dick’s beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusion before finding the face of his father. 

“Bruce?..”

“Hi.”

A smile broke onto the boy’s face. “Hi.” he spoke with a small laugh while tears began to well up in his eyes. 

Bruce immediately hugged his boy close and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s okay, you’re okay Dick.”

“I thought I was going to die. I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Its okay, you’re safe.”

Bruce held him for a little longer before he finally released and watched Dick wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Crying. I shouldn’t have, it’s weak, and uh, sorry for not doing good enough.”

“Dickie, why on earth do you think what you did wasn’t good enough?”

“I got hurt. You said if I was good enough there would be nothing I couldn’t fight. I disappointed you.”

“No. No you could never disappoint me Chum. You did so well on your own, pretty soon you won’t need me anymore. I’m so proud of you Dick.”

“I love you Bruce. I’ll always need you, we’ll be Batman and Robin forever.”

“I love you too, son.”

* * *

Years later when the small bird had grown, when he was at the age of 17, he no longer flew in Gotham. He spread his wings and flew out on his own. He was still happy and optimistic. The only difference was he no longer needed Batman, but Batman needed him. He tried to find another but that boy was slaughtered brutally before he ever really got the chance to fly. There were more and they kept coming, eventually the blue bird flew back home and tried to raise his brothers. Eventually the Bat was gone and the young bird had to take up the mask that never truly fit him right. He tried to follow in his father’s footsteps but he never felt so lost before in his life. He might not always think he needs his father, but in his heart he always knows that he will need his dad to keep him safe, catch him when he falls, and hold him through the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter, do you guys want something cute and wholesome? Family oriented and sad? Or something Gorey and soft.


	4. Snowball (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is late, Dick decides to launch some revenge. AKA impromptu snowball fight after work and school. (Fluff)

14 year old Dick Grayson was sitting on the stairs outside of Gotham Academy waiting for his adoptive father to pick him up from school. He was late. Well, he had said there was a surprise meeting he had to go to and that he would be late, but this was late from the late time. Dick knew Bruce was a busy guy, if anyone knew it was him. He was his partner, he saw all the work that went in and all the things that Bruce had on his plate. 

To make matters worse, it was the middle of winter. There was snow weighing down the branches of all of the trees in Gotham. He pulled his coat around him tighter and waited to Bruce to show up. He was only ten minutes late but Dick couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened outside of a business meeting running late. What if one of their baddies had learned their identities and was attacking Bruce? What if someone attacked Wayne Tower with the intent to hold them all hostage for money? He knew these things were unlikely but you spend enough time with the Dark Knight and you start to see things like this. Bat-paranoia, that’s what everyone else called it. They treated it like it was ridiculous. He’d like to see them spend a day in Gotham and not get paranoid of the people and things that they see. 

Three minutes later Bruce’s car pulled up to the front of the school and the shivering boy stood up and made his way down. Hopping into the passenger seat he leveled a glare at his mentor. 

“School ended a while ago.”

“I know, Dick, I’m sorry. The meeting went over longer than I thought and I didn’t have a chance to tell you.”

“Fine.”

By the time they got back to the manor the snow was coming down heavy and hard. Bruce was walking out ahead of Dick. Dick, in his infinite wisdom, decided that he wanted to get revenge on Bruce for making him wait out in the cold for so long after school. He bent down and grabbed a pile of snow and formed it into a neat ball between his hands before aiming and throwing. The snowball flew through the air and hit Bruce square in the back. The older man turned around and raised an eyebrow at his child. 

“Really?”

“Come on old man. You didn’t see that coming?”   
“Dick. Now is not the time.”

“You once said there’s always time for training.”

The boy held up a cocky smirk as he finished forming another snowball behind his back and flung it at his father. Bruce very quickly dodged the snow projectile and grabbed his own pile. He couldn’t stop the smile that crept up onto his face and he and Dick started an all out brawl in the yard. The cold didn’t stop them because they were soon sweating and running around. They kept going until the white snow was turning blue and silver in the shade. Until the once pristine surface was trampled. The didn’t stop until Alfred came out to tell them that their dinner was going to be cold and even though the fight had started out as a punishment they both were laughing and had broad smiles on their faces. Soaking wet from snow and sweat they both made their way inside and Alfred couldn’t help the fond smile on his face from watching the two of them. He handed them both towels and Dick jumped up onto Bruce’s shoulders while he laughed. Bruce grabbed the towel and ruffled it over Dick’s hair. After that he held his child and lifted him off the ground in a bear hug. They both looked at Alfred as he pulled out a camera and snapped a shot of his two boys. He was proud of them. They fought the evil of the world and still managed to have good times like this in between. He framed the photo and put it in the main living room that the family actually used. 

They would always have good times like this. So long as they were together, the dynamic duo would always hold their own version of happiness. 


End file.
